RAGNAROK The Sentinel
by PussyWillow
Summary: Just read and find out. I hope you like it. REVIEWs please!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the game and I don't say that I'm better in writing versions of this game. I am just an aspiring writer and seeing plenty of requests for RAGNAROK by the readers of this site gave me the idea to do this. This game is written, published, and played by the owners and I salute their very talented thinkers who spend long days and nights in putting up a marvelous masterpiece such as RAGNAROK. This is merely an attempt to give the players a visualization of the story of the game. And I hope the owners and publishers will not see this in bad light.

If there are names, places and situations questionable, typos and wrong grammar, please feel free to inform me, either as REVIEW or e-mail. I'll greatly appreciate it.

I hope you enjoy this just as you've enjoyed the game. Happy reading! – _PussyWillow_

**  
RAGNAROK (****The Sentinel)**

Chapter One-

AT THE TOWER

It's a fine early day. The sky is a good blend of magenta, light yellow and blue with little streaks of white. The air is cool and calm, and there's not even a grass moving. Small creatures are still in peaceful slumber. And for these nocturnal beings, it's a good time to extend ones sleep after a long night of hunting.

Up ahead, situated on top of a vast rocky plateau are the ruins of Prontera City. Devastated by continued plaguing of the enemies, not a soul is in sight. But despite its rumbles and ruins the city is full of grandeur, people's way of life in the past is still visible in each fallen columns.

Then all of a sudden… A** BLAST!** The left wing of the tower of the temple at the north was hit by a very strong force from inside_…_

"_Aawk! We're being attacked!"_ warned a creature. The room is full of red smoke and dust… and when all have subsided, there standing at the middle was a slender female in her early 20's, dark long straight hair with two long separated braids on each side, few strands in front hanging loosely on her beautiful face, with

fierce dark eyes, a sign of a determined warrior. **A Mage.** The gargoyles realized what have hit them_… _

Mages are magic-wielders, specializing on offensive spells. They can cast variety of devastating elemental spells and deadly arsenal magical attacks on their opponents.

"_Aaawk… aawk!"_ The demon like creatures have head of a falcon with four pointed spikes on top, with large muscular body, big rounded sharp eyes that can see preys miles away, but it's no match for the swift movement of this visitor. Hurriedly they lifted themselves up with their strong powerful wings and surrounded the intruder_… _

"_Argh!_ Lamented her… _missed by a feather! Protective shield must be activated!"_

Gargoyles with their fiery red eyes flying around her… planning to make the last dive that will put an end to this intrusion.

"_Aawk.. aawk! Blast the intruder to smithereens!" _ordered one.

The female warrior just stood there watching intently, putting her hands together in a ball, closed her eyes and mumbled words that surprised her enemies…

"_Serak'im…Serak'im… Oberon ,Lord of faeries... lend me your power!"_

She stood there in perfect balance, planted her feet on the ground and with eyes wide open recited loudly…

"_By the light manifested by the full moon, fill this place with your energy!"_

The gargoyles appalled, hovering in fright, saw a very dark sphere of nothingness appearing at the middle of the room… growing bigger and bigger!

The warrior lifted her arms, pointed them to the floating freaks… **_"Darker than darkness!"_** …and released the force!

"_Aaaaaaawwwk!" _black smoke covered the whole place… all she heard were loud thuds… and then there was silence.

The powers of evil have been annihilated. The demons have reverted back to stone. _"These low life creatures…" _putting her feet on top of one that's still moving, _"You think you're smarter… hah!"_ and squeezed it harder, _"Don't flatter yourselves!" _leaving the creature pulverized on the ground.

She continued on her search and proceeded to the chambers of the temple. The sudden tranquility gives an eerie feeling. The whole place is turning into pitch black as she goes deeper and deeper…

"_Ignite Holy Fire!"_ A ball of fire appeared, and she steered it with her palm without touching the thing, giving her a clear vision of the surroundings. _"I see Balder's tracks everywhere!" _She felt a sudden gust of wind; a strong force is coming… _" I sense… an enemy!"_

"_Muwhaaha ha ha…"_

Turning around to where the voice is coming from, a humongous demon materialized on her sight!

"…_!"_

The demon opened its mouth and exhaled a ball of green light. _"What the… ?" _The demon released its weapon… shooting as fast as a comet towards its enemy. Thinking quick, she pulled out her staff and swipe the impending danger off to the monsters direction tearing it into pieces. _"Tsk… how annoying!"_

She wandered alone in the darkness, but as she go through different chambers she feel strange images following and observing her every movement. And from the shadows at the corners came out more creatures of darkness… realizing the situation, she swayed the staff with full force, summoning its power…

"_Fire Light Blaze!" _And blinding light surrounded her. The demons screamed and screeched with pain as the light touches their body, then all of a sudden… **"poooof!" **They vanished like powder in thin air.

And once again she is left alone in the solitude of the chamber walls. Quietly, she goes on, murmuring to herself… _"Have this sacred grounds become the lair of demons? Those creatures doesn't seem to be from around here.."_

"_Muwhaaha ha ha…"_

Amuch bigger demon, the size of the first ones put together appeared behind her.

"_Arrgh! There's more!"_

Getting tired of the creatures, she turned as quick as a lightning… levitated herself and with her staff

striking the creature with full force! But it didn't seem to hurt the demon… she knows she have to do something quick! _"Laevatein, I command you! **Transform** **now!"** _The staff glowed as if getting recharged with power…

"_Fire Light Blaze!" _The whole hideous being of the creature become visible. It resembles a rock monster, about 10 feet tall, with huge biceps un-proportioned to its body, fiery red eyes and at the forehead it has 6 extra eyes. The head is smooth with something like a bone helmet. It has numerous sharp pointed teeth, long sharp claws are attached on its long wobbly arms and it's planning to make a fatal strike on her.

She saw it coming. And as swift as a fox, she leaped farther at the back. Then the demon opened its mouth to exhale a large green ball of light… its ultimate weapon!

Pointing the staff towards the creature, she commanded… _"Laevatein!** Extend!" **_In an instant the staff grew longer until it reaches the monster's face… pushing the green ball of light forcibly into its mouth. The demon, surprised at the turn of events doesn't know what to do. And the deadly Grand finale that's about to destroy her exploded inside the demons body and blew it up into smithereens!

"_Whew!"_

Analyzing what's happening, she realized that those demons don't seem to have a mind of their own. It looks like they are being controlled by something more powerful. _"Hmmn…looks like I'm not alone." _She can sense the aura of a strong being as she goes nearer to the opening at the end of the chamber.

Outside she found what seems like the secret garden of the kings. And at the middle of the pile of ruins, there stuck on one rock is Sentinel Breeze! These walls witnessed the great battle between Balder and his enemies. A millennium has past and Balder's Sentinel Breeze remains standing. A sign of his immeasurable might in battle. And she thought, there must be a strong invisible bond between Balder and this Sentinel, something she can use in tracking him down.

"_Ha ha! You're so predictable!" _A female voice… _"The sword does have the clues eh..?"_

She looked behind her and found the owner of the voice suspended in air. A Valkrie! And she is chaperoned by six medium-sized Frost giants.

"_C'mon Fernis. You really think it could break the seal?"_

The female merrily introduced herself as **Sara Irine**, one of the 12 Valkries, commissioned by Lady Freya to assassinate Fernis Fenrir who dodges death time and time again in search of the Holy blade, the Sentinel Breeze.

The Valkrie is a pretty young maiden, almost as old as Fernis. She's got light colored eyes and light colored hair tied up on the back of her head, half of it is braided on one thick lock adding accent on her beautiful face, with bangs flowing loose ('must be the new trend). She's dressed in thick colorful clothing but just like Fernis, her beautiful figure can still be seen. Suspended in thin air, it seems like she's riding on her magical staff.

"_Know what..?_ said she, _"Your doomsday now awaits you!"_

Four of the Frost giants neared Fernis as Sara Irine speaks. They resemble the demons that she fought with in the chambers but these ones are Robotics. Covered with heavily padded armor, their claws are 10 inches long and made of sharp metal and there's something that seems like an extra weapon on their palm,

loaded with canons, they look more like Protons than servants of Valkries. They are a perfect image of creatures from hell though they seem to have a happy facial expression all the time that is most annoying.

Fernis realized how hostile the situation is. Sara Irine noticed that she's being ignored. The Frost giants are getting impatient.

"_Alright! Take that lousy sword and be gone with it!"_ shouted the Valkrie.

That's the cue for the four Frost giants. One by one they started leaping toward Fernis, gnashing their sharp teeth and ready to kill.

As this was happening, Fernis cut her left palm. Letting blood gush from the fresh wound, splatter it on four corners of the spot where she's standing and started to chant…

"_North, South, East, West… take this offering of blood!" _

Standing erect, she waited for the monsters to come closer… closer..., and in a flash she kneeled on one leg, with her left fist she strike the ground… _"Come forth **Heat Shield!" **_The ground shook and an Inferno appeared and consumed all four Frost giants crowding her.

"_Gyaaaaaah…aaah!" _They turned into charcoal mound.

The Valkrie is astonished but pretended cool… _"Hah! So much effort for an itsy-bitsy flame power!" _And called her pathetic.

Fernis shrugged… wiped the bangs on her face… _"Whatever."_

**Author's Note:** RAGNAROK – is a German word meaning **"Dooms Day."** Obviously, the whole story (of the game) is about the nearing dawn of human kind. Will it be the end for the Gods and humans? As we go through the story, we'll get to meet the other characters who will play very important roles in saving the world. We'll get to meet warlocks, clerics, sages, the honorable knight **"Chaos"** and the deadly assassin **"Loki"** whose combined forces will put an end to the horrific monsters and the Gods themselves to save the future of their entire world! This is just one part of RAGNAROK. It's a very long story and I hope I could find time to write it all here. You are very welcome to make comments and suggestions. Please send me your REVIEWS and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. WormFace

Chapter II

**Wormface**

"_Ah…! Isn't it refreshing?_ Remarked Iris, as she fills her lungs with cold breeze. _"Eat clouds! Ha ha!"_ Pretending to swallow the fog that touches her cheeks, like a child that she always is.

Iris Irine, the daughter and heiress of the leader of Payon City. She's a pretty little lass with long dark ponytail and dark eyes, 18 years old and about five feet four inches tall. A spoiled brat who gets whatever she likes… including her being a Valkyrie and training her powers under the guidance of a mighty swordsman Chaos, who was send out to search for "wormface", a mega size fluke devastating towns and other cities, and Iris Irine decided to tag-along.

Right now, she is standing at a high cliff, over looking a vast forested area covered with thick leafy trees stretching up in the air. These trees can grow up to 10-storeys high, and one can find them only in this place. It produces the toughest kind of wood, and it is said that even the saw-like teeth of termites can't put a hole on it. It covers the forests of Rune Midgard, with vines tenderly touching the ground letting the small animals populate its strong branches. It is in these trees that magical creatures live. It is also the haven of fairies and spirits of the forest, creatures living in harmony with human and nature. And it is also a source of food and medicine for the people of Rune Midgard.

Rivers and streams can also be seen in the distance, with cool clear water, zigzagging, and separating one town from another. Hills and mountains are majestically watching the four corners at the north, east, south, and west, piled up in different formations, contributing to the mysterious appearance of the country, in complement with the horizon.

"_Awesome!" _She said, admiring the whole scene. _"I wish we could get to see this everyday!"_

Rune Midgard is a beautiful country. With cities like Alberta, Aldebaran, Comodo, Geffen, Izlude, Morroc, Payon, Prontrera, Lutie X-mas town, and the mysterious Turtle Island. (Don't worry… you'll get to know these places later in the story.) It is a country full of mystical creatures, rare jewels, magical rivers and cave of wonders. In addition, each City is the home of Masters of different trades. Where Mages, Healers, Assassins, and swordsmen come for training. (Don't worry… you'll know it too, later.) Indeed, Rune Midgard is the best place for adventurers and explorers, for magic seekers and treasure hunters.

"_The weather is so uplifting… ah!_ _Right Chaos?" _Turning to him who is sitting solemnly at one corner.

Suddenly, he looks up, straight and serious. _"Only for now, Iris."_ He senses something in the air. _"Bad spirits arising!"_

"_Huh?" _It surprises her that he did not even notice the great panorama. _"Alright! Let's go search for it now!" _she snapped stubbornly.

"_Iris, will you… Can you…?"_ Getting annoyed at her grumbling, he chooses to avoid facing her. He is feeling dead tired from traveling 3 days and 3 nights in search of wormface to no avail, and her spoiled attitude gets to his nerves sometimes.

"_Can you just zip it; right?" _She said angrily… _"I know you're going to say that!"_

_"No fun!" _she mumbled… wondering to herself. _ "How can he be so square?"_

"_Oh whatever..." _she sighed, starting to get glum herself, _"We have to find wormface before the sun sets!"_

So she turned to Chaos, only to see him eyes wide-open, _"Well well well, what do you know…? At last! He noticed how pretty I look in my new battle suit. Does this mean he already likes me? Oh Chaos! My prince charming!" _Iris thought dreamilyShe always have a big crush on Chaos, only she cannot tell it or he will not let her tag-along anymore.

"_Uh… Iris…" _Chaos finally said, still eyes wide open, and fixed on something behind her.

"_Yes Chaos?_ She said sweetly. _"Oh migosh! Is he going to kiss me now? Wait a minute, why is he looking through me…? And not paying attention to my flirting? And what's that smell!"_

"_I… Iris…, behind you…" _he said, pointing at something at Iris' back.

"_What now?" _Turning her head to where the smell is coming from…_"Huh…?" _and what did Iris see?

A HEAD! With numerous pointed horns around its face, that resembles an old Chinese festive mask, with a very jolly expression and with three glasslike circular objects on its forehead. The spikes go continuously on both sides of its 30-meters long (I'm not good with measurements) snake like body covered with hard plates. And its head stands erect enabling it to peep up the hill where Iris and Chaos are.

"_Ch… Chaos…" _Iris doesn't know what to do. She's trembling with fright and can't decide what to think. All she knows is that, one wrong move and this thing will easily gobble her up. She stands there immobile, holding her breath, and eyes fixed on the creature. Then she saw something coming out of its eyes. Something wet…, something slender…, something long...,

"_Eeew!"_ She thought, though still frightened.

Then she realized that what looks like the monster's eyes are not its eyes at all! It is the MOUTH! It opened wide… (cut from left to right) in front of Iris, showing its shark like teeth and putting out its six long slimy tongues.

"_Aaaaaah!"_ Screamed Iris, jumping behind Chaos.

Chaos wasted no time. As quick as a flash, he jumped on the Head, cutting it off with his sword.

"_Ch… Chaos…"_ said she.

"_Hmn?"_ He just smiled at her, feeling proud of his self. _"Please wipe off that silly look. You adore my courage, I know!"_

Now Iris is looking up at something tall behind him. Chaos is confused as ever, he turned his head at the same direction… _"Huh?"_

There are five dragon-like creatures towering above them. And five more can be seen coming from afar. _"Aargh! They've gone wild!_" Pulling Iris on the sleeve and running away in hysteria. **_"Retreeeeat!"_**

Back in the ruins of Prontrera city, Fenris is able to distract Sara Irine's attention by throwing fireballs to the other Frost giants nearing her. With one quick roll on the ground, she is able to get hold of Sentinel Breeze, which is stuck on the pile of rocks at the middle of the kings' garden.

She pulls it up with all her might… _"At last! Sentinel Breeze!"_ She joyously thinks …and feels the power of the sword traveling in her veins. _"Balder… it won't be long now."_

It started raining bullets in her direction. The Valkyrie is not happy with what is happening, so she commanded the Frost giants to exterminate her. However, Fenris is too fast for them. She eluded their laser attacks and one by one, she slices those metal freaks in half with the Sentinel itself.

"_Dirty li'l rodent!"_ Said the Valkyrie. _"But you can't leave unscathed!" _She pulls out four ofudas and throws them to Fenris . _"HAH!"_ Her voice ignited it and they lighted like meteorites traveling at high speed.

Fenris pulls out one talisman hanging at her waist, and as soon as she lets it go, it floated in the air as if it has a life of its own, and it started swirling about.

"_Farewell Miss Valkyrie…" _Fenris whisperedThe talisman swirls faster and faster like a tornado. Inside is Fenris Fenrir, looking so confident, she whispered…, _"All this in a flash of a moment…"_

"**_Wind spirit!" _**She commanded in a loud voice.

The talisman swirled much faster, creating a huge twister, then…****"KA-BLAM!"

The explosion is too strong; it almost blew the suspended Valkyrie off of her floating staff. When the air cleared off, there's nobody left but her. Fenris is gone.

"_Hmph! Do you think you can get away just like that!" _Shouts the Valkyrie. She is so upset about Fenris' escape, but watching Fenris from above gave her ideas on how to handle the enemy. She pulls out four ofudas and releases them in the air. _"We will meet again Fenris! Much sooner than you think!"_

Miles from the ruined garden, away from Sara Irine's view is Fenris. She knows she's not supposed to run away, but she has other important things to deal with.

"_Impressive Miss Valkyrie…" _she just thought_. "But you've entirely underestimated me!" _…and on she continues with her journey. _"Will be seeing you around!"_

Meanwhile, with their powers combined, Chaos and Iris were able to destroy all 10-dragon monsters.

However, a gigantic one appeared in the scene. Far bigger than the first ten. With a body that has a diameter of 3 and 1/2 meters (I suck in measurements), and spikes on each sides that are 3 meters long, from the neck down to the tip of its tail. And if you will look at it from afar, you will mistaken it with a gigantic centipede, with half of its body (which looks like 40-meters long) and its head standing erect. It has head plates similar to three wide crowns on top of each other, wider plate-like scales. The head is immense in size, with longer beard, and this one looks fiercer than the first ten.

"_Aaaaaargh!"_ Complained Chaos, as he tries to escape the monster's attacks.

He decided to take a short break to analyze the situation. Hiding on top of one tree with Iris and gasping for breath_… "Eh… I don't think this one is going to let us off easily… she is Huge! Making the first ten look like worm tots! They must have been hers!"_

Iris Irine feels her energy is draining out, but she knows she have to fight this monster with Chaos or it will kill them both. It looks like it is after them anyhow.

"_You see Chaos…," _said Iris, still gasping for air._ "The more worm tots are slaughtered, the more it will get mad… if it's the parent that is!" _

"_Yes, if…!" _agreed Chaos._ "But, what if…? _He thought_. "And we… uh…"_

"_Slayed them all?" _butted Iris.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Both get surprised when wormface's humongous head popped out of their hiding place.

"_Wait a sec… will ya!"_ Screamed Iris, as they tried their best to escape the sharp fangs of the mad beast.

Chaos realized that eluding it would just be a waste of energy. He has to face the charging creature.

"**_Time out! You big dumb monster!"_** Shouted him. Hands clutched at his sword Vision, and determined to destroy the creature.

Iris noticed how red Chaos' face is. _"Wow! He's gone berserk!" _she thought

Running wild, Chaos trailed onto the monster's plated body, he leaps on its face and starts the attack…

"_WAKARIMASH'TA KAAAAAA!"_

The creature violently sways from left to right, right to left… "_Uuuuurrk..!"_ …trying to shake Chaos off its head.

"_I'm sorry about your worm tots!"_ he said, trying to crack the hard shell of the creature. _"But what about those you've slayed!"_

He puts Vision up in the air for the finishing touch.

"_Chaos!"_ Screamed Iris.

"_Guuuwaaarrrk!"_ Screeched the beast.

"_You'll die a swift and painless death!" _Shouted him, aiming the weapon on the creatures head

"_Sword of Destruction…, **Magnum split!"**_

With full force, Vision hits the plates on the monsters head… but is **not** able to penetrate.

"_Wha – huh…!"_

(To be continued… )

**Authors Note: **Ofudas – (correct me if I'm wrong) can be paper strips with something written on it, like a spell or magic. Talisman – (you know what it is). Vision – Chaos' sword, it also has a power to communicate with its owner just like Fenris' Laevatein. Sentinel Breeze – The sword that belongs to the man whom Fenris calls "Balder." To RAGNAROK fans: Tell me what you like to see in a Ragnarok story that interests you the most, and I'll try my best to put it in the next chapters. And FYI: Thinking of the first scene, I was able to write a poem about Rune Midgard, but the sad thing is, I can't include it here, 'cuz it's original. Sorry for some Japanese inserts. REVIEWS please.


End file.
